My prince ready to Die
by FI.Alba IkranAgung
Summary: Apa kalian pernah merasakan saat bagaimana saat dirimu yang memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab, tidaklah penting apakah itu sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar ataupun kecil. Semua yang memiliki kesadaran dan harga diri pastinya akan faham untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawab itu.


**My prince ready to Die**

.

xXx

.

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Rate : M.

Pair : Naruto x Sakura x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

.

1-shot

xXx

Hallo senang sekali bertemu kalian lagi. Yok kita bersenang-senang sekarang dengan khayalan dan fanfic di pair kesayangan kita semua.

NARUSAKU

Semoga aja gk punah ya.

Ya udah gk usah banyak 2 langsung aja ya.

Selamat membaca

.

.

**Chapter 1**

_Apa kalian pernah merasakan saat bagaimana saat dirimu yang memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab, tidaklah penting apakah itu sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar ataupun kecil. _

_Semua yang memiliki kesadaran dan harga diri pastinya akan faham untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawab itu. _

_Entah kalaupun nyawamu dibutuhkan untuk menggantikan tanggung jawab tersebut. _

_Dan mungkin beberapa orang akan berpikir bahwa hal itu naif, rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk hal kecil. Tapi pada kenyataan itulah yang harus dilakukan, karena jika kau tak melaksanakan kewajiban itu maka cemoohan lah konsekuensi yang pasti. _

_Karena perlu kalian tahu hanya akan ada dua pandangan bagi kalian yang memiliki kekuasaan dan tanggung jawab. _

_Pujian atas kematian. _

_Cemoohan atas kelalaian. _

_Cemoohan atas keberhasilan. _

_Dan_

_Cemoohan atas kematian, kelalaian, bahkan keberhasilan. _

_"Begitulah anak-anak, dalam pelajaran sejarah kali ini kita akan membahas tentang pengorbanan putra dari dari raja Namikaze Minato untuk rakyat dan calon istrinya. Yaitu putri dari kerajaan selatan. Putri Haruno". Ujar sang guru sejarah pada murid-muridnya yang masih kecil. _

_Ya mungkin itu bukan pelajaran tapi lebih ke dongeng, tapi namanya anak sekolah dasar, saat mendengar kata putri dan pangeran maka sudah pasti mereka akan diam untuk mendengarkan, terutama untuk anak-anak perempuan._

_"Sebentar pak guru, bukannya dulu pak guru pernah bilang kalau kita harus mengambil ilmu dari cerita?". Tanya anak kecil dengan tampang yang agak bosan karena cerita yang akan diceritakan pak guru telah mengganggunya bermain bola. _

_Pak guru tentu saja hanya tersenyum. _

_" Jadi apa yang mungkin kita dapat ambil dari cerita pangeran dan putri? dan pasti nanti akhirnya pangeran dan putri akan berciuman, itu kan tidak baik"._

_"Ya kamu memang sangat benar Shito, tapi dalam cerita ini tidak akan terjadi ciuman. Dalam cerita ini akan mengajarkan kita betapa pentingnya janji kita pada orang lain. Dan kau tahu pangeran akan berdarah disini". _

_Mendengar kata berdarah anak-anak lelaki pun seketika diam penasaran, bertolak belakang dengan para anak perempuan yang nampak kecewa. Tapi meskipun begitu semua tetap antusias untuk mendengarkan. _

_"Baiklah pak guru mulai ya"._

_" Ya pak guru"._

_. _

_. _

_._

.

xXx

.

Udara pagi semakin menghangat seiring meningginya matahari yang menyinari kota Konoha, walaupun itu tetap tak menjadikan para penghuninya harus melepas jubah hitam mereka.

Dalam sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh jerami yang mana disela-sela jerami itu bersisipan beberapa es kecil berdiri pangeran dari yang mulai raja Minato sang King of the North.

Dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan jubah hitamnya yang begitu hangat, pangeran Naruto beberapa kali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan penuh keberanian dan tekad untuk menyerang panglima perangnya Iruka.

Tapi meskipun dengan semangat dan keahlian berpedangnya yang sangat mengagumkan pangeran Naruto tetap tidak mampu sedikit pun melukai Iruka barang satu gores saja.

Sehingga karena rasa lelahnya, pada akhirnya Naruto memilih menyerah karena kelelahan.

"Perkembangan yang sangat bagus pangeran". Ujar Iruka dengan sangat bangga, karena bagaimanapun Naruto adalah muridnya sendiri. Dan merupakan kehormatan besar dapat menjadi guru dari seorang pangeran penerus kerajaan terbesar di seven kingdom.

" Begitulah paman, tapi aku tetap tak bisa mengalahkanmu" Ujar nya Naruto dengan sedikit nada kecewa padahal sudah bertahun-tahun dirinya berlatih bermain pedang, Dan dia belum mampu mengalahkan mu dalam pertarungan kecil.

Lala mereka tertawa bersama.

Dialah Naruto pangeran dari Raja Minato yang telah menguasai seluruh seven kingdom dalam usianya yang sangat muda.

Bahkan karena keberhasilan raja Minato yang mampu manklukan seven kingdom dan menyatukan seluruh kerajaan dalam satu kepemimpinannya hanya dalam waktu empat tahun saja, dia dianugrahi dengan gelar THE CONQUEROR, ONES LORD, THE GUARD KINGDOM, dan THE FIRST OF HIS NAME.

Dan tentu saja bakat itu terwaris pada sang pangeran pertama Namikaze Naruto yang juga memiliki kekuatan dan kewibawaan yang sama meskipun dalam pembawaannya Naruto adalah seseorang yang humoris.

Sebelum melakukan kegiatannya pada hari itu pangeran Naruto memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melatih kemampuannya dalam seni bela diri utamanya dalam seni berpedangnya.

Tapi tepat setelah latihan nya selesai. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memberitahunya bahwa raja memanggilnya menuju lapangan eksekusi. Tentu hal itu sangat mengherankan baginya.

Tapi mengingat itu adalah perintah dari sang raja, Naruto pun dengan cepat langsung bergerak tanpa pikir panjang.

Dengan langkah yang panjang, Naruto akhirnya sampai di lapangan tersebut.

Dan betapa kaget Naruto saat mendapati seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai prajurit Konoha sedang dalam keadaan telanjang dan tangan terikat.

Minato segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto serta anak-anak nya yang lain Arashi, Sara, dan Menma.

Dengan wajah yang begitu marah, Minato memerintahkan prajurit di belakang kriminal itu untuk menempatkan lehernya di meja batu.

"Pelanggar hukum, dengan kau melakukan persetubuhan yang tidak sah dalam kekuasaanku yang dinaungi hukum maha adil. Maka tubuhmu yang kotor harus membayar dengan setimpal. Dan dengan kekuasaan tuhan yang tanpa batas maka dengan mentertakan aku dalam hukum nya.

Aku persembahkan kepalamu sebagai penebusan dosamu.

Maka matilah jika dirimu mati, dan hiduplah jika dirimu hidup".

Minato mencium pedang besar ditatangannya yang masih diselmuti oleh sarungnya.

Tapi bukannya segera manarik pedangnya, Minato malah menghampiri Naruto. Dan menyerahkan.

"Sudah waktunya kau menjadi Raja. Jadilah Raja yang tegas, Dan adili yang bersalah".

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia akan menumpahkan darah prajurit nya sendiri. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya. Tapi seketika keyakinan itu datang saat pandangan menusuk ayahnya mencacah mentalnya.

Naruto segera menarik pedang pusaka milik ayahnya dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menebas leher yang tertunduk dihadapannya.

Tidak ada tangis.

Tak ada jeritan.

Hanya darah yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

Hanya hening menyeruak, hingga Minato memerintahkan prajurit nya untuk membakar mayat telanjang dihadapannya.

"Pedang itu milikmu". Minato pergi diikuti para pengawalnya, dan putra putrinya

Sementara Naruto masih tidak percaya dirinya baru saja membunuh seseorang yang statusnya adalah prajurit nya sendiri. Dan karena darah itu dirinya mendapat barang yang paling dia inginkan, sebuah pedang dari valiryan steel besi yang tidak dapat tergores oleh apapun.

Naruto memandang orang tadi, karena hal itu pula Naruto mengingat hukum yang dibuat oleh ayahnya tentang persetubuhan di luar ikatan.

Dan Naruto tidak akan memikirkan hal itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi untuk bersiap-siap menuju ke negri angin. Sesuai perintah ayahnya.

.

xXx

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua bulan, akhirnya keluarga kerajaan telah sampai di kerajaan selatan yang dipimpin oleh Lord Haruno.

Perjamuan besar-besaran akan segera diadakan disana, tentu bukan tanpa alasan perjamuan itu akan dilakukan. Melainkan itu adalah upacara penghormatan atas pangeran Naruto dan putri Sakura yang akan segera menikah.

Dan hal itu sangat tentu akan sangat membahagiakan terutama untuk klan Haruno dimana darah dari keturunannya akan mewarisi tahta sebagai king of seven kingdom.

Tapi tak begitu dengan putri dari Lord Kizashi yang nampak gelisah bukan main, dirinya sering kali mendengar betapa tampan dan gagahnya putra dari sang raja.

Bahkan ada rumor bahwa dalam setiap kali pertempuran pangeran Naruto selalu dijuluki serigala di malam hari atau WHITE WOLF IN GLOOMY NIGHT.

Karena setiap pertempuran pasti malam nya akan muncul seekor dire wolf putih yang akan dengan ganas mengorak-arik pasukan musuh.

Apakah Sakura percaya?. Tentu tidak, lambang keluarga Namikaze memang lah seekor dire wolf, dan setiap dari pangeran klan Namikaze pasti akan diberikan seekor bayi dire wolf sebagai lambang penghormatan.

Tak terkecuali pangeran Naruto yang katanya memukau.

Banyak sekali pujian yang terdengar oleh Sakura ketika kuda-kuda dari kerajaan mulai menapaki castle selatan begitu berisik.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua hening tergantikan oleh riuh tepuk tangan penyambutan dan pembacaan gelar yang sangat panjang, tak terkecuali sang pangeran Naruto.

Suara lolongan serigala Yin milik raja Minato menghentikan penyambutan begitu saja, diikuti oleh lolongan panjang dari serigala Kurama milik pangeran Naruto. Dan berakhirlah sudah hari itu.

Semua tamu dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Krieettt...

Pandangan Sakura seketika menoleh menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka. Berdirilah disana Sasuke putra dari Lord uchiha di barat.

Dimana tatapannya begitu tajam sangar mencoba mengubah perhatian Sakura padanya.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama tentu perhatian Sakura langsung berubah saat kekasihnya datang disaat dirinya yang sedang gelisah. Dia butuh bersandar.

Karena mungkin karena perjodohan itu Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

xXx

.

_"Baiklah anak-anak cukup hari ini, kita akan melanjutkannya besok ya". Ujar sang guru ketika mengetahui jam sekolah telah usai. _

_Murid-murid pun akhirnya dipersilahkan untuk pulang. _

_" Pak guru, apa cerita nya tidak bisa dilanjutkan sekarang saja". Shito mengunterupsi kegiatan pak guru yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. _

_"Apa kau tidak lelah"._

_" Tidak aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya pak guru "._

_" Baiklah "._

_Pak guru akhirnya duduk dilantai bersama Shito dan kakaknya yang niatnya akan menjemput adiknya itu. _

.

xXx

.

Setelah kejadian itu setiap Lord dari kerajaan yang ada di kekuasaan Namikaze datang untuk mengucapkan selamat atas perjodohan sang pangeran.

"Pangeran Naruto, seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda". Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

Dan segera saja pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan perlahan menampakkan senyuman manis yang sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dari senyuman adiknya sendiri Sara yang is kira adalah satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki senyuman terindah.

Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah karena yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah, entahlah itu tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Gadis itu nenutup pintu kamar pangeran, tanpa tahu bahwa di dalam kamar tersebut berdiri seekor direwolf putih milik sang pangeran.

Dengan gaun cantik dan sebuah lilin yang memendarkan cahaya samar. Gadis itu dengan sangat jelas melihat lekukan tubuh indah dari sang pangeran, persis sekali seperti desas-desus orang bahwa pangeran memang sangat sempurna.

Sementara dimata Naruto sendiri, gadis cantik yang mulai mendekatinya itu terlihat begitu memukau dengan gaun yang sangat tipis.

.

.

Lolongan serigala mengiringi malam terakhir sang pangeran.

.

xXx

.

_"Lalu apa yang terjadi?, bukankah putri Haruno tidak menyukai pangeran Naruto?, Lalu kenapa putri Sakura menggoda pangeran begitu?"._

_Cerita pak guru disela kembali, tapi kali ini bukankah Shito, melainkan kakaknya yang seperti nya juga mulai menikmati alur cerita yang dibawakan oleh pak guru. _

_"Putri Sakura adalah remaja normal, karena itu dia tergoda dengan tubuh pangeran Naruto, dan melupakan siasatnya untuk menghancurkan pangeran Naruto. ". Jelas pak guru pada Raega kakaknya Shito. _

_Mendengar hal itupun Raega mulai bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Tentang siasat dari Sakura. _

_" Tunggu dulu siasat. Memang Siasat apa yang direncanakan oleh putri Sakura "._

_" Seperti yang kita tahu Raega bahwa raja Minato menerapkan hukuman mati bagi orang-orang yang berhubungan badan tanpa ikatan. Sasuke dan Sakura ingin menggunakan hukum itu untuk menghancurkan pangeran Naruto, tapi sayangnya putri Sakura terlena dan akhirnya dia mengandung putra dari pangeran"._

_"Lalu yang terjadi? "._

_. _

xXx

.

Dua orang prajurit tampak menyeret pangeran ke meja pengadilan, sementara sang pangeran yang tak terima pun hanya bisa memberontak tidak terima dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Ketika sampai di depan sang ayah yang tampak duduk kecewa tengah duduk diatas iron throne menatap putra nya tak percaya.

Sementara mata shappire itu berkeliling melihat setiap anggota keluarga nya yang hadir.

Ibunya menangis, adik-adiknya menatap nya tak percaya, ayahnya kecewa, para Lord menatapnya antara jijik dan tak percaya, dan yang terakhir dia Sakura yang dapat Naruto lihat senyuman nya dibalik tangis, dan orang di belakang nya Uchiha Sasuke orang yang kehilangan lengan karena Kurama memakannya saat terjadi perang penaklukan barat bersama ayahnya.

'Ternyata ini adalah jebakan'.

.

xXx

.

_"Jadi pangeran akan di hukum ya pak guru? ". Tanya Shito._

_" Tentu saja, saat itu pula sang pangeran mengucapkan sumpahnya"._

.

xXx

.

"Pangeran Namikaze Naruto the white wolf in gloomy night. Sebagai seorang pangeran apakah kau mengakui tuduhan dari putri Sakura? ". Tanya Minato sang raja selaku hakim pengadilan.

" Jika itu sebagai seorang pangeran maka aku akan mengakui itu sebagai contoh bagi rakyatku. Tapi jika yang mulia bertanya kepada saya maka saya akan berkata tidak".

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

Ini adalah fiction pertama yang kubuat alur maju mundur jadi maklum ya. Dan lagi cerita ini latarnya dari film game of thrones.

Dan untuk tanggungnan fic lain mungkin masih agak lama ya karena, saya benar-benar tertekan dengan kehidupan nyata. Jadi saya mau buat fiction tetang masalah saya di kehidupan nyata saya.

Ok

See you

Jangan lupa

**REVIEW**

**. **

**. **

**... **


End file.
